Uma longa Jornada
by Daniel Shacklebolt
Summary: Repassando sua vida recente, Lupin relembra como começou seu relacionamento com Tonks, a auror que ele tanto ama e toda a trilha que ele teve que percorrer, até finalmente poder ficar com a sua amada.
1. Sobre a fic

Sobre a fic

Essa fic vai falar um pouco da missão do Lupin junto aos lobisomens, as aventuras, os acontecimentos, enfim... Naturalmente ela acontece paralelamente ao Enigma do prícipe, então haverá spoilers do sexto livro do Harry Potter. Aceito sugestões da história, uma vez que ainda não tenho ela toda na minha cabeça.

Vocês vão ver que eu vou ,isturar bastante de cultura brasileira na fic, espero que gostem. Além disso, alguns caps vão ter umas mensagens meio ocultas. Se conseguirem achar, me mandem um e-mail, não botem nas review, por favor.

Prometo atualizar no mínimo uma vez por mês durante as aulas e toda semana nas férias.

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos persongens, locais, feitiços, itens ou qualquer outras coisa relacionada à Harry Potter me pertencem, vou avisando. Não quero confusões com a tia Jô.

Então sem perder mais tempo, vamos à fic!


	2. Declarações

NA: Essa é a minha primeira fic, que conta como Lupin resistia a se entregar à Tonks. Talvez tenha alguma passagem por Hogwarts, mas inicialmente a história vaiser contada do ponto de vista do Lupin.

O Harry quase não vai aparecer na história.

Spoilers: Sim, do ODF e do HBP

Talvez eu coloque um ou outro shipper (além do Lupin/Tonks), mas ainda não sei.

Bem, como não tem nenhuma review, vamos em frente!

**1. Declarações**

No Largo grimauld 12, Lupin estava refletindo sobre os acontecimentos recentes. Com a morte de Dumbledore sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo. Não podia mais ser útil para a Ordem, pois Fenrir Greyback descobrira que ele trabalhava para a Ordem e atiçou um grande número de lobisomens contra ele. Se não fosse por Ninfadora Tonks, ele provavelmente não estaria ali na frente da lareira, pensando na vida.

Aliás, ela era outro motivo que fizera sua vida mudar. Desde que a conhecera se sentira profundamente atraído por ela , mas estava com medo de se declarar e levar um fora. Então um ano atrás ela o procurou depois de uma reunião, quando todos já tinham ido embora:

- Remo, eu queria falar com você... – disse ela puxando ele para um canto mais escuro da cozinha dos Weasley, onde estavam fazendo as reuniões provisoriamente, já que o Largo Grimauld 12 tinha se fechado com a morte de Sirius

- O quê? – disse ele, com a voz calma

- Bem é que eu tenho me sentindo tão culpada desde que o Sirius morreu...

- Mas não fui culpa sua... – Disse ele, sentindo um nó na garganta com a lembrança do amigo morto – Todos nós sentimos falta dele.

- Eu sei, mas eu precisava de alguém que me apoiasse... Me sinto tão sozinha...

Com uma mistura de satisfação, surpresa e desespero ele percebeu que ela se aconchegara no seu peito. De repente ele notou como ela era jovem, jovem a ponto de poder ser sua filha...

- Acho melhor você ir pra casa dormir, está muito cansada... – disse ele se desvencilhando dela

- Mas você vem comigo? – Ele não podia acreditar. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo?

- Não posso, você sabe que eu tenho trabalho a fazer... – na verdade estava completamente livre, mas não queria imaginar o que falariam dele se começasse a sair com a jovem auror – Me deixaram todos os documentos da reunião e eu tenho que passá-los a limpo – Inventou ele.

- Ah, entendo... - Disse ela, e Lupin percebeu com uma pontada de remorsos que ela tinha entendido que aquilo era uma desculpa e um fora...

- Mas ahn... se você quiser, passe aqui amanhã para a gente conversar mais um pouco... – Falou, tentando encontrar um meio termo

- Ta... amanhã... – Retrucou ela com a voz já meio embargada, fechando a porta, claramente contendo o choro.

Lupin mal dormira aquela noite, seus sentimentos travando uma batalha que ele não sabia como não acordara a todos n'A Toca (tinha ficado ali para passar a noite). Quando finalmente conseguira dormir teve pesadelos em que Sirius ralhava com ele por não ajudar a uma mulher num momento difícil, principalmente se ele estava interessado por ela, depois a imagem de Tonks falando "você não quis ir comigo, então eu fui para a casa do Mundungo... ELE me ajudou..." ela voando para longe montada em bicuço, que estranhamente tinha a cara de Tiago...

Na manhã seguinte, depois de tomar uma ducha, ele desceu as escadas para encontrar com uma senhora Weasley preocupada na cozinha.

- Nossa, Remo você está com uma cara de cansado, você tem que se alimentar. o que você vai querer de café? Torradas? Ovos? Bacon?

- Umas torradas e ovos, Moly, não estou com muita fome...

- Está bem, mas o que houve? Parece que você não dormiu... A lua cheia nem está próxima... – Sua voz foi morrendo enquanto dizia estas palavras. Ela, como muitos, ficava encabulada de discutir a metamorfose com Remo

- Nada importante, nada demais – respondeu ele, embora sua voz saísse terrivelmente falsa...

- Bem, mas ainda assim você tem que comer direito, afinal Dumbledore está vindo aí, se não me engano para explicar a sua nova missão. O que ele vai pensar se te ver nesse estado! È bom você estar pronto quando ele chegar, um pouco antes da hora do almoço.

Lupin engasgou com o café que estava tomando. Tinha se esquecido completamente da missão que tanto haviam comentado ontem.Se antes ele já estava preocupado com a reação de Tonks, agora ele estava realmente desesperado... E além disso, Dumbledore tinha comentado que essa seria uma missão que somente ele poderia executar. Isso com certeza se relacionava ao fato de ele ser um lobisomem, mas o que exatamente seria a missão ele não ousava imaginar...

Olhando para o relógio de pulso viu que ainda era cedo, e havia tempo de sobra antes de Alvo chegar. Como não tinha mais nada para fazer resolveu ajudar Moly com as tarefas de casa. Os filhos dela voltariam dali a dois dias de Hogwarts e ela estava aproveitando a ausência deles para (tentar) dar um jeito na casa. Toda vez que ouvia algum som mais alto do lado de fora da casa ele corria para uma janela ver o que é. Entre Dumbledore e Tonks, ele ficou surpreso que não tivesse explodido de ansiedade, embora não demonstrasse isso.

Após terminarem o primeiro andar, a senhora Weasley, virou para ele e disse:

- Remo, muito obrigada mesmo, por tudo.

- Que é isso, Moly, às suas ordens.

- Ótimo, mas agora você vai para o banho.

- O quê? Mas nós nem chegamos à metade...

- Ora, eu sei, mas você tem que estar bem vestido quando Dumbledore chegar. De avental é que você não vai receber ele.

Vendo que travava uma batalha perdida ele foi para o banho, notando que por mais que qualquer um fosse maior de idade e até mais velho que ela, Moly não deixava de ser uma mãezona. "Talvez só Dumbledore escape dela, e mesmo assim, tenho minhas dúvidas..." pensou ele imaginando a senhora Weasley ralhando com Dumbledore e rindo-se da cena.

Depois de uma ducha quente, ele desceu para a cozinha, justo no momento em que um leve craque anunciava a chegada de alguém à porta da Toca. Imediatamente reconhecendo a silhueta alta e magra, Lupin adiantou-se para abrir a porta enquanto uma nervosa senhora Weasley descia as escadas tirando o avental de limpeza que estava.

- Ah, Remo, você está aí, excelente. Moly, por favor, não se prenda por mim, vejo que está atarefada.

- Mas você não quer nada, Alvo? Uma bebida, um chá?

- Uma bebida então, Moly, mas pouca coisa, não vou me demorar. – E retomando um ar mais sério ele virou para Lupin. – Sente-se, vamos começar logo.

E lhe explicou que a Ordem tinha confirmado a aliança entre Voldemort e Fenrir Greyback, que estava juntando um número grande de lobisomens no submundo e estava incitando eles a atacar crianças, que cresceriam junto aos lobisomens, fazendo elas odiarem a sociedade e aqueles que os repudiavam por serem lobisomens, formando assim um exército a serviço de Voldemort. Lupin deveria entrar lá como espião e fingir que nunca tentou viver entre os "normais", sempre tendo orgulho de ser lobisomem.

- Quero que você esteja pronto amanhã, e vá imediatamente para lá.

- Estarei.

- Então espero seu relatório daqui a um mês.

- Ele estará pronto, só não sei como que eu vou fazer para sair assim, de repente...

- Diga que vai escolher a próxima vítima, ou alguma coisa do gênero - Disse Dumbledore, levantando-se com um sorriso - Cá entre nós, Fenrir pode ser um brutamontes, mas não é exatamente perspicaz.

Vendo que estava encerrada a conversa, Lupin se levantou também

- Então até mais, Alvo.

- Tchau, Remo e boa sorte. Moly, às suas ordens. - Disse, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Dando a desculpa que prceisava arrumar as malas, Remo foi para o quarto e desabou na poltrona, levantando-se de novo de um salto. havia sentado em cima de uma caixa de Gemialidades Weasley. Então era essa a tão falada missão... ele teria que ir se juntara outros lobisomens e informar à Ordem seus planos. Bem, pensou ele só espero que o Greyback não exija cartão-ponto. E ficou assim, perdido em devaneios até que um craque e uma voz feminina perguntando por ele o acordaram.

- Desça, Remo, você tem visitas...

Respirando fundo ele abriu a porta do quarto e começou a descer a escada em direção à cozinha.

NA: Quem está lá embaixo? Será que Remo vai ser aceito entre os Lobisomens?

Qualquer sugestão, calúnia, xingamento, acusação e outros devem ser dirigidos à sessão de reviews.

Agradecemos a sua ligação e desejamos um Feliz natal!


	3. Angústias e Prazeres

N/A: Bem, como a única review foi da Lily Dragon e eu já respondi, vamos à história.

2. Angústias e prazeres

Lupin respirou fundo e abriu a porta da cozinha para encontrá-la vazia e supôs que a senhora Weasley e quem mais estivesse com ela tinham ido para a pequena sala dA toca, e realmente se virando ele viu que a senhora Weasley estava sentada de frente para alguém com cabelos curtos e castanho-foscos.

- Ah, Remo, você está aí, Tonks estava me dizendo que tinha algo a conversar com você...

- Realmente, eu convidei ela para vir aqui hoje – Disse ele, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Tonks na noite passada, seu estômago completamente revirado – Desculpe se abusei, Moly.

- Não, remo eu prefiro conversar lá fora – disse Tonks, numa voz fraca.

- Então vamos, atrás de você... – Respondeu ele, meio ressabiado.

Saíram para o jardim ensolarado com o sol da tarde já baixando. Foram para trás da cerca, e se sentaram embaixo de uma azaléia. Lupin tentava imaginar o que ela teria para falar... Talvez ela tenha pensado melhor e realmente fosse dizer que estava errada, que partiria para um homem mais jovem... Estranhamente esse pensamento que devia animá-lo deixava-o ainda mais mal-humorado. Definitivamente ele precisava falar da missão com alguém, e Tonks, sendo uma auror provavelmente poderia ajudar. Contudo, antes que ele pudesse falar sobre qualquer coisa, a auror interrompeu o silêncio:

- Remo, por que você não quis me acompanhar ontem de noite? – Disse ela, num tom bastante chateado.

- Olha Tonks, sem querer ser rude, é que eu não quero que as pessoas pensem que estamos saindo... – Respondeu o costumeiro nó na garganta de volta.

- Mas o que importa o que as outras pessoas pensam! E qual é o problema se nós começássemos a sair? Cada um tem o direito de escolher o que vai fazer com a sua própria vida!

- Mas você tem idade para ser minha filha...

- Eu sei a idade que tenho muito obrigado, mas o que importa isso? A idade é alguma barreira? – Disse ela, se aproximando do lobisomem, os olhos (agora castanhos) o encarando como se lessem a sua alma.

- Não, não é, mas a condição de lobisomem e a financeira sim! – retrucou ele, levantando a voz.

- Só porque alguns dizem assim! Devemos sempre nos curvar aos outros, como se não tivéssemos opinião? – Disse ela levantando a voz também – Se for assim então não sou digna de viver, pois como minha querida família não deixa de repetir, eu sou uma traidora do próprio sangue!

- Isso é outra história, não vem ao caso... Quero dizer... Você ainda é jovem, tem um emprego decente, não se transforma numa besta sanguinária todo mês e é linda! Muito ao contrário do que eu!

- Mas eu não me importo, eu quero você e mais ninguém!

Seguiu-se um tremendo silêncio, onde parecia que até a cerca estava escutando. Num milionésimo ele se deu conta de como os seus lábios estavam quase tocando os dela e que ambos estavam abraçados. Logo após isso ele sentiu o leve toque dos lábios da jovem nos seus, e sentiu o corpo dela tremer por inteiro, enquanto sua mente parecia ter se ausentado por completo e ele era todo lábios e mãos.

Ficaram assim, imóveis por poucos minutos, mas que para ele pareciam séculos passando na velocidade da luz, cada instante mais intenso que o anterior. Subitamente ele deu-se conta do que estava fazendo e se afastou da auror num pulo.

- Eu não devia ter feito isso, definitivamente eu não devia ter feito isso...

Era demais para ele. Além de se envolver numa nova missão, estava quase se envolvendo com uma mulher quase vinte anos mais nova que ele (e com uma vida muito melhor que a minha, pensou ele), tudo com inúmeras dúvidas que não o deixavam nada tranqüilo.

- Eu não devia ter feito isso, eu devia estar me concentrando na missão... Ah, eu acho que vou explodir... – Repetiu ele perdendo o controle de si mesmo.

- Mas que missão? Aquela da qual tanto falava na noite passada? Quando você vai?

Ele olhou para ela, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto moreno cheio de cicatrizes, e viu que pela primeira vez Tonks parecia preocupada.

- Eu não quero te deixar mais esse peso, você já está mal emocionalmente, se eu te contar você vai se preocupar ainda mais comigo, não vale a pena.

- Bem, agora você já me deixou preocupada... Se essa missão te deixa assim tão nervoso então divida ela comigo...

- Eu vou ter que viver entre os lobisomens, não se sabe se vão me aceitar, terei que inventar uma desculpa a cada mês para enviar um relatório à Ordem e se eles me descobrirem provavelmente eu estarei morto antes que possa somar dois mais dois!

A auror sentou-se novamente ao seu lado e o abraçou, começando ela por sua vez a chorar também. E assim ficaram, e já era noite quando a voz da senhora Weasley despertou-os desse estado de torpor.

- Lupin, Tonks, vocês estão aí? O jantar está na mesa, aproveitem enquanto a comida está quente!

Olharam-se e Lupin falou:

- Obrigado por estar aqui, Tonks. Você me deu apoio quando eu mais precisava mesmo eu não tendo feito o mesmo.

- Por favor, me chame de Dora... E, além disso, eu não guardo ressentimentos de ninguém, você deveria saber disso...

Depois de secar a roupa dos dois com a varinha, Remo começou a caminhar para a casa, onde a luz da cozinha e a porta aberta os convidavam a entrar. Aparentemente Moly já tinha jantado e subira para conferir os últimos retoques nos quartos dos filhos antes que o marido chegasse. Remo num instante percebeu como estava com fome e foi comer junto com Tonks.

- Eu não quero que você me procure depois que eu partir na minha missão, pode me denunciar e colocar você em perigo.

- Quanto a te denunciar, você se esquece que eu sou uma auror, eu não pensaria nisso, mas você acha que eu me importo?

- Não sei, mas eu me importo. Não quero arriscar qualquer um da Ordem por causa da minha missão.

- Quer dizer que eu sou qualquer uma?

- É, digo, não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas você está incluída!

E ficaram em silêncio, apenas saboreando a deliciosa comida que a senhora Weasley preparara, cada qual perdido em seus pensamentos. Tonks estava com seu cabelo rosa-choque de novo, um claro sinal de que ela estava satisfeita com os acontecimentos. Lupin se concentrava ao máximo na comida que ele saboreava, pensando que essa poderia ser a sua última refeição decente por muito tempo, e refletia sobre o que acontecera embaixo das azaléias.

- Bem, acho melhor eu arrumar minhas coisas e ir, não quero chegar lá com a lua já alta – Disse Lupin numa voz sombria.

- Mas não estamos na lua cheia, e com certeza eles devem ser mais ativos a noite, não?

- Duas verdades, mas eu não quero pegar a "casa" cheia. Quanto menos pessoa, melhor.

- Se você diz assim...

E subiu, recolhendo alguns pertences que estavam na escada. Ao chegar ao quarto, tirou a capa de viagem da mala e executou o feitiço "arrumar malas" cuidando para que elas entrassem todas dobradas e arrumadas por cor na mala. E, executando o "locomotor Mala" ele desceu as escadas para a cozinha. Ali, encontrou a senhora Weasley e Tonks conversando enquanto esperavam por ele.

- Mas você tem certeza de que não quer dormir aqui? Não há problema, essa casa tem vários quartos...

- Não, Moly, eu realmente preciso ir pra casa. É melhor para eu ir amanhã para o trabalho. Mas eu volto para dar um alô um dia desses. Além disso, aqui é a base temporária da Ordem. A casa já vai estar bem agitada...

- Mas eu insisto...

- Não, muito obrigado pela oferta, mas eu realmente preciso ir.

- E eu também estou saindo, Moly, muito obrigado por tudo, eu não esqueci nada, pode deixar... E se tiver esquecido não me mande! Acho difícil que alguma coruja seja aceita para onde eu vou. EM compensação, guarde para mim que quando eu puder volto aqui e pego. – Disse ele entrando na conversa.

- Tudo bem, Remo, obrigado pela ajuda com a faxina mais uma vez, se cuide. – respondeu a senhora Weasley.

- Então vamos, atrás de você, Ninfadora...

- Já disse para me chamar de Dora... – Sibilou ela em reposta.

- Até mais então... – e com um último aceno de mão Lupin desaparatou e Instantes depois estava na borda de uma floresta escura, a lua crescente despontando no horizonte, uma brisa fria soprando dos campos mais ao longe. Uma fraca claridade vinha de um lampião sobre uma pequena estrada de terra, parecendo apenas um vaga-lume em comparação às luzes da cidade ao fundo. Parecia que estavam na área rural em volta de Londres. Onde exatamente ele não conseguia dizer. Ele suspeitou imediatamente, pela falta de movimento em contraste com a grande proximidade dos trouxas, que aquela área devia ser imapeável.

E suas suspeitas estavam certas, embora ele mesmo não soubesse disso à época. Ela fora, desde a Idade Média, um local aonde bruxos de renome vinham para estar novos encantamentos e treinar novos pupilos na arte de duelar. Para que não fossem incomodados nem tampouco caçados, eles fizeram com que qualquer trouxa que chegasse perto visse um pântano mal-cheiroso, lamacento e com uma neblina extremamente espessa. Após a caça às bruxas do século XVI, no entanto, a área deixou de ser freqüentada até mesmo pelos bruxos. Com o passar dos tempos as pessoas começaram a evitar o lugar após ouvirem lendas de cães selvagens que atacavam todos aqueles que se aproximavam.

E realmente havia um fundo de verdade em tudo isso. A verdade é que durante a sua ascensão, Lorde Voldemort reforçou os feitiços que existiam ali, embora sem executar o feitiço do fiel por não achar um confiável e "deu" a área para Fenrir Greyback, à época um jovem lobisomem que juntou em torno de si alguns "amigos" e semelhantes, em troca de serviços. Os "cães selvagens" não eram ninguém menos que Fenrir Greyback e seus comparsas que atacavam crianças e as levavam de casa, criando-as em casas espalhadas pela região.

Infelizmente, a Ordem não tinha conseguido reunir essas informações, tudo que Lupin viu foi a luz de um lampião numa estradazinha rural refletindo numa casa extremamente mal cuidada, lembrando (Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha com essa lembrança) horrivelmente a casa dos gritos. Respirando fundo, Lupin se dirigiu à entrada e, sem saber se deveria bater, ficou parado na soleira observando a casa toda apagada. Repentinamente sentiu que estava sendo observado e só teve tempo de se virar para ver um vulto ataca-lo, os dentes à mostra, antes de desmaiar após uma pancada na cabeça.

Acordou horas mais tarde com o braço inchado e sangrando um pouco e com a cabeça girando. Estava (aparentemente) dentro da casa que vira antes de ser atacado, deitado num sofá extremamente empoeirado e rasgado.

- Ah, finalmente a donzela acordou. O que você queria na minha casa, estranho? – Perguntou uma voz vinda de trás da sua cabeça.

Virando-se, ele viu um homem magro que ele não conseguia reconhecer. Levou um tempo até que ele se lembrasse porque estava ali.

- Eu sou lobisomem e estou procurando um lugar para viver, acabei dando nesse lugar e queria saber onde estou...

- Coitadinha, está perdida... Mas eu vou te localizar. Você está no território de Fenrir Greyback, e ele é quem manda aqui. – Disse ele, com um tom nada amigável na voz – Me desculpe pela mordida – Continuou alterando o tom para um bem mais amigável – Mas são ordens. Todos aqueles que acharem estranhos em nosso território devem atacá-los e leva-los à casa de Greyback.

- E quando eu terei que ir?

- Você não precisará. Já está nela.

- E onde ele está?

- Está fora, recebendo ordens do Lorde das Trevas. Devemos ter um ataque em breve. Deve voltar a qualquer hora... Meu nome é Staceway... Mas pode chamar de Stace

- Lupin.

- Só não digo que foi um prazer conhecer você, pois sua carne é muito dura... Essa é a segunda melhor razão para não morder um Lobisomem. A primeira é que se ele morder você de volta quem sai no prejuízo é você...

E se afastou, rindo com a própria piada. Lupin continuou deitado onde estava mais por não ter vontade de não fazer nada do que por falta do que fazer ou por dor. Seu braço já estava desinchando e cicatrizando um pouco. Será que Staceway era um Lobisomem? A mordida estava sarando realmente rápido... Levantando-se, ele foi dar uma volta pela casa. Parecia uma construção de dois andares em estilo rural, apesar de bem mobiliada. Estava bastante empoeirada, embora fosse possível identificar que era bastante usada, pois existiam trilhas no chão claramente deixadas por capas. Além disso, havia cinzas na lareira e algumas garrafas de bebidas espalhadas pelo console. Aparentemente Fenrir gostava de outras coisas além de sangue, dado à grande presença em larga escala de garrafas de xerez. Uma escada levava ao nível superior, de onde vinha o som dos passos de Staceway que aparentemente estava preparando algo para comer. De repente ele percebeu que também não comia há horas, e decidiu ver o que o companheiro estava preparando.

Rangendo os degraus, ele subiu a escada para se deparar com um corredor pequeno e mal-iluminado, que levava para uma cozinha onde a única iluminação era a do fogão. Ali estava Staceway preparando o que parecia ser um cozido de carne, que exalava um cheiro muito bom. Lupin se aproximou cauteloso, tendo em vista o estado do amigo e o singular gosto de alguns lobisomens por carne humana. Como que adivinhando o seu pensamento, Staceway disse:

- Relaxe, é bovina. Não sou exatamente o que se pode chamar de um psicopata como, cá entre nós, o Greyback é.

- Ótimo. – Respondeu o membro da Ordem, embora ainda com a garganta seca – Temos algo para beber?

- Sirva-se. – Disse Staceway apontando um armário ao fundo.

Se dirigindo para lá, Remo abriu a porta para encontrar uma profusão de garrafas com bebida alcoólica de todos os tipos e nações. Em cima havia uma parte separada por um vidro onde se lia "RESERVADO". Olhando algumas prateleiras abaixo, Lupin pegou uma garrafa cujo rótulo indicava ser água.

- Você tem bom gosto! Excelente escolha! – Exclamou Staceway do fogão.

Aliviado que tivesse encontrado algo não alcoólico (ele preferia vinhos quando se tratava de bebidas), Lupin pegou um copo do escorredor, ainda se perguntando se o outro lobisomem estaria brincando com ele ou não, ele encheu o copo até quase a boca e tomou um longo gole. Imediatamente cuspiu num jato, sob gargalhadas de Stace.

- Você achou mesmo que era água? – Perguntou ele entre risos.

- Claro! Está escrito no rótulo! – Respondeu Lupin indignado.

- Leia as letras miúdas.

E forçando um pouco a vista por causa da pouca iluminação, Lupin conseguiu identificar "que passarinho não bebe, também conhecida como cachaça ou aguardente. Teor alcoólico máximo: 50" escrito abaixo do rótulo.

- Essa vem do Brasil, mas você tem que tomar misturada em outras coisas, ou se você for duro de trago, pura de uma vez, mas mesmo assim em pequenas quantidades. – E pegando um copo pequeno ele o encheu e virou - Assim.

- É bom saber... – respondeu ele, azedo.

-Relaxe, eu vou fazer um drinque que eu aprendi quando fui lá para você. Mas em compensação, amanhã você faz a comida.

- Ok.

Dali a alguns instantes os dois estavam sentados na mesa que ficava num canto da cozinha comendo o cozido e tomando o drinque que Stace disse se chamar algo como caipirinha. Depois que acabaram de comer, os dois ficaram sentados à mesa até ouvirem uma porta abrindo no andar de baixo e o barulho de passos. Com um arrepio na espinha, eles se levantaram e desceram as escadas. Na sala estava um homem alto e magro que Lupin reconheceu como Fenrir Lobo Greyback, devido aos inúmeros pôsteres do ministério que agora estavam pregados em todos os lugares públicos não-mágicos. Ao vê-los, Lobo perguntou com uma voz extremamente rouca:

- Quem é esse, Staceway?

- Um estranho que eu achei perto de minha casa, senhor, diz se chamar Lupin.

- Remo Lupin. – Completou o membro da Ordem.

- Ah, eu tive o prazer de te conhecer enquanto ainda era criança, Lupin. Ainda Lembro que sua carne era de um gosto um tanto quanto amargo... É um prazer ver que finalmente viu que seu lugar é entre nós, aqueles que realmente vivem à margem da sociedade, embora não por muito tempo.

- Quer dizer que posso ficar entre vocês? – Perguntou Lupin, dando graças a deus por estar tão acostumado a mentir.

- Mas é claro que sim, desde que me prove que você sabe lutar.

- Duelar, você quer dizer?

- Não, não, lutar como um lobisomem. E você vai me provar isso lutando contra mim na próxima lua cheia. A recompensa é a sua vida.

- Certo...

- Agora suma daqui, eu quero me concentrar na minha última vítima. Staceway te abrigará se ele quiser assim. Se não, ache uma toca no bosque, vai te servir do mesmo jeito. E agradeça por ser tão magro e eu não estar com fome.

Eles não esperaram uma segunda ordem. Mais do que depressa os dois abriram a porta e saíram para a noite agora já alta, andando devagar, pois não tinham pressa. Ainda tremendo um pouco depois da entrevista com o líder lobisomem, os dois seguiram a poeirenta estrada de terra em silêncio. Certa hora, Lupin se lembrou do que Fenrir tinha dito e perguntou:

- E então, vou ter que achar uma toca no bosque?

- Claro que não. Não comigo, pelo menos. Minha casa não é lá aquela coisa, mas dá para dois. E você tem que conhecer minha família.

- Você é casado?

- Naturalmente. Lobisomem também é gente, você sabe?

- É eu sei.

- Você não é casado? Não tem nem namorada?

- Pois é – respondeu Lupin, sua mente voltando-se para Tonks.

- Não sabe o que está perdendo... – Respondeu Stace com um sorriso no rosto.

- Felizmente sei...

Lá de cima a lua olhava tristonha para eles. Ela demoraria ainda bem uns dez dias para se tornar cheia, quando Lupin teria que decidir pela sua vida. Estranhamente, ele não estava nem um pouco nervoso para a data naquele momento. O cansaço e a enorme quantidade de informações que ele estava tentando absorver dominavam a sua mente completamente, e a única coisa que ele sabia é que queria ir dormir, independentemente de onde. A única parte lúcida de sua cabeça o mantinha andando consciente de que provavelmente teria uma recompensa (no caso, uma cama mais macia que o chão) ao terminar.

- Nunca me arrependi de ter escolhido essa casa para morar, assim, longe de tudo. Apesar de ter que andar muito, você não queira saber o que acontece na casa do Greyback. E não fico sob olhares esquisitos toda vez que eu saio de casa depois da lua cheia, como acontecia quando eu vivia com trouxas. – Disse Staceway, embora Lupin naquele momento estivesse mais para morto-vivo do que lobisomem e claramente não estivesse prestando atenção. – Bem, estamos chegando, parece que minha mulher já chegou lá em casa, também.

E levantando a cabeça, Remo reconheceu o lampião que ele vira quando chegara naquela região, horas antes, embora parecesse para Lupin um outro dia. A casa que lembrava a casa dos gritos, antes apagada, estava agora toda iluminada. Uma silhueta feminina baixa e magra passava pela janela iluminada, parecendo para a mente semi-adormecida de Lupin um teatro de bonecos. Ele foi despertado de seu torpor pela voz de Stace.

- Você vai dormir no andar de cima, num quarto que nós usamos para armazenar coisas, mas que rapidamente a gente limpa.

- Tudo bem... – Disse Lupin, contendo um bocejo. Definitivamente, ele estava precisando se exercitar mais...

- Amanhã eu devo sair pela manha, mas fique à vontade. Ah, essa é minha mulher, a Malgrin.

- Ah, Willian, você está aí... Quem é esse?

- O nome dele é Remo Lupin e vai ficar conosco pelo menos até a lua cheia. Ordens lá de cima.

- Um prazer, senhora Malgrin...

- Essa é boa... – retrucou a mulher, que devia estar lá pelos seus 29 anos, pouco mais nova que Willian – Você mal pode se manter em pé e diz que é um prazer me conhecer... Espere para me julgar amanhã, quando estiver perfeitamente lúcido. Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

E desejando boa-noite para Stace ele seguiu a jovem até um quarto atulhado de coisas, mas bastante limpo. Após a anfitriã ordenar um "Limpar", Lupin agradeceu imensamente pela hospitalidade e desejou boa-noite e já estava dormindo antes de sua cabeça tocar no travesseiro.

N/A: Essa eu dedico à Lily Dragon, o anjo que desceu à terra para me mostrar que eu podia escrever, e até agora minha única leitora.

Como foi esse capítulo? Horrível? Triste? Esquentando os tamborins?

Até mais. Como vou estar na Oficina de Música e depois devo viajar de novo (só não sei pra onde) vai ser difícil eu conseguir postar até dia 30 de janeiro.


	4. Um passeio no bosque à luz de Júpiter

N/A:Respondendo às reviews:

Thaís Potter: Nossa, que surpresa, apenas dois capítulos e já tem gente viciada na minha história, não esperava isso.

Gude Potter: Não se preocupe, eu vou continuar a escrever sim. Obrigado pelos elogios.

Lily Dragon: Bem, não preciso falar muita coisa, né? O Lupin não é cachaceiro, é um cachasseur (degustador de cachaça), pelo menos por enquanto Hehehe.

Ana Torres: Vou continuar sim, tomara que esse capítulo satisfaça um pouco da sua curiosidade.

O capítulo ficoubem pequeno, eu não tive muito tempo para escrever (Oficina de Música), andei meio ocupado (né, Luísa?) e meio que deixei as coisas para a última hora. Mas cá estou eu, postando esse capítulo com um dia de atraso. O engraçado é que elenão foi criado. Durante uma apresentação da Oficina da Música ele "baixou" em mim que a única coisa que eu tive que fazer foi pegar um lápis e escrever. Não sabia se prestava atenção no concerto ou na história, mas isso é outra história. Esse capítulo tem alguns segredos escondidos, talvez alguns consigam desvendá-los. Mas chega de enrolaçãoe vamos à história.

**3. Um passeio no bosque à luz de Júpiter**

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Lupin olhou primeiramente para suas roupas de viagem amarrotadas, depois da noite que passou com elas, indo dormir sem colocar nenhum pijama, sem se lavar, sua mala jogada ao lado da cama displicentemente, ainda fechada. O sol entrava pela janela, iluminando o quarto empoeirado com uma claridade dourada. Olhando para seu relógio de pulso, ele viu que já passava de meio-dia, e que provavelmente o almoço estaria servido dali a pouco, ele se levantou e foi até um banheiro que ele (sabia lá como) tinha lembrado onde era.

Após de ter se lavado, penteado e escovado os dentes, ele desceu para encontrar uma sala de estar vazia e ligeiramente destruída. Apesar do avançado estado de desintegração da sala, Lupin notou que não havia um grão de poeira nos móveis, clara indicação de presença feminina na casa (fazendo o marido limpar a casa o então limpando por si só). Ele foi para a cozinha onde garimpou seu café da manhã (frio por sinal), conseguindo comer algumas fatias de pão com geléias. Assim que terminou colocou os pratos para se lavarem, quando teve uma idéia. Por que não mandar um relatório com os dados que ele tinha conseguido recolher no seu primeiro contato com os lobisomens? Afinal, isso podia ser de alguma valia para a Ordem, para eles conseguirem informar às pessoas, em possíveis futuros contatos com outros lobisomens.

Subiu para o seu quarto, decidido a fazer um rascunho antes de mandar o feitiço mensageiro para a Ordem. Afinal, qualquer erro poderia ser uma chance desperdiçada. Além disso, pensou ele, tenho que ser útil para a Ordem enquanto posso, essa é uma das poucas coisas que uma pessoa no meu estado pode fazer para a Ordem. Posso aproveitar também e mandar uma mensagem para Tonks, ela precisa saber que eu estou bem, pensou ele. Tendo tudo isso na cabeça, ele se enterrou em lembranças da noite passada.

Já eram quase seis horas da tarde quando Lupin saiu do quarto, com um pergaminho de quase um metro e meio nas mãos. Estava (finalmente) satisfeito com o seu relatório, que contava em detalhes como fora seu primeiro contato com os lobisomens. Também havia uma outra carta, escrita de maneira bem menos formal, que ele também pretendia usar aproveitando o mesmo feitiço mensageiro. Agora, ele se deparara com outro problema. De onde ele poderia mandar esse feitiço? Do quarto ele com certeza seria visto. E viriam investigar, ele não queria incriminar Stace, uma vez que ele era a ponte para que essa missão pudesse funcionar. Subitamente ele lembrou-se do bosque em que ele tinha aparatado. Lá ninguém o veria, ele teria uma chance de reconhecer mais essa parte do terreno (um possível local para se começar uma invasão, caso ela viesse a ocorrer) e ninguém incriminaria Stace. Estava decidido.

Com o sol já começando a se despedir e uma névoa clara chegando sorrateiramente, ele passou pela soleira da porta da casa alquebrada em que ele estava e começou a caminhar rapidamente em direção ao bosque. O dia que ia acabando fazia ele se sentir ligeiramente melancólico com aquela solidão toda. Não se via, ouvia, cheirava ou sentia viva alma dento do raio de pelo menos um quilometro. Nenhum pássaro ou esquilo nas árvores ao longe ou por cima das pradarias que se estendiam à frente e aos lados. Ao longe a cidade de Londres se erguia fria e cinzenta naquele fim de tarde. Como estava começando a soprar um vento frio, Lupin chegou a pensar de pegar seu cachecol, mas como estava com um pouco de pressa, apenas levantou a gola de seu sobretudo e seguiu em frente. O único caminho que havia em direção ao bosque era através dos campos desocupados, não havia estrada nem trilha.

Remo parou um instante antes de sair da estrada. Aquela névoa estranha no verão o deixava meio inseguro, será que ele devia se arriscar a não encontrar o caminho de volta? Bom, o máximo que poderia acontecer era ele ter que tentar se achar no meio da névoa ou aparatar perto da estrada. Guardando bem o local que estava, ele respirou fundo e entrou nos campos que se estendiam por algum tempo à sua frente até a (pouco discernível) fronteira do bosque a um quilometro dali. Era incrível como ainda havia espaço vazio a poucos quilômetros de Londres, onde não se achava nada mais vazio que uma praça ou um pátio. Apertando o passo para não ficar muito tempo em espaço aberto, ele via a distância até a orla do bosque diminuindo a cada passo que dava.

Ao alcançar o bosque, ele rapidamente entrou, olhando antes por sobre o ombro para se certificar que ninguém o havia seguido. Lá em cima, um planeta brilhava mais forte que outros. Era Júpiter, o soberano dos planetas que parecia estar comparando seu brilho com o de Marte, anunciador de conflitos. Que até algum tempo era o que mais brilhava durante a noite, confirmando a guerra que se travava na superfície daquele planeta que seus habitantes chamavam de Terra. Remo estava com uma música clássica instrumental na cabeça, mas não conseguia identificá-la. Tinha um estilo requintado e bem próprio, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar do autor.

O mais inusitado nesse fato era que a música não tinha nada a ver com o ambiente ao seu redor. As árvores espaçadas deixavam passar uma corrente de ar frio que era menos que uma brisa, mas ainda assim levantava os cabelos da nuca do membro da Ordem. Ele agora procurava se embrenhar um pouco mais na mata antes de mandar o feitiço, esperando que isso fosse garantir um pouco mais de descrição e privacidade. Ao mesmo tempo, o cenário ficava mais sombrio, com as árvores mais próximas uma das outras e algumas delas com os troncos nus, como se suas cascas tivessem sido arrancadas. Algumas delas tinham marcas de garras. Parecia que era por ali que os lobisomens ficava quando chegava a lua cheia. Ao chegar numa clareira, Remo parou e varreu a área com o olhar para verificar se havia alguém nas proximidades. Como não viu nem ouviu nada, ele puxou do bolso o pergaminho em que estava escrito seu relatório e começou a lê-lo mentalmente.

Com a varinha numa mão e pergaminho na outra, ele se manteve alerta enquanto lia o relatório para qualquer som que não os da floresta. Ao terminar de ler o pergaminho ele efetuou o feitiço do patrono, concluindo assim o feitiço mensageiro. Seu espectro prateado saltou em disparada na direção de Londres. Lupin ainda estava observando a direção que seu patrono tinha ido quando o som de passos rápidos atrás dele o trouxeram de volta à realidade. Ele só teve tempo de olhar para trás e bradar "Impedimenta!" na figura que estava se aproximando antes de verificar que era um humano. Era um homem com longas unhas, o cabelo castanho longo, cheio de galhos e todo emaranhado, os olhos grandes transmitiam uma sensação de perigo. Mesmo deitado de costas na grama (o feitiço tinha atingido seu alvo), o homem falou, com uma voz rasgada e ofegante:

- O que estava fazendo? Esse é meu território! Não quero nenhum bruxo nem trouxa aqui! Eu vi você fazendo aquele feitiço! O que era! Fale! – Ordenou ele, se levantando. Era apenas um pouco mais baixo que Lupin.

- Eu estava treinando, e para a sua informação, eu também sou um Lobisomem. – Respondeu o bruxo, que não gostara nada da maneira com que o outro se dirigia a ele, mas mesmo assim guardara a varinha, tentando se mostrar pacífico. – Aquilo era um simples feitiço de estupefação, caso você não tenha reparado - Mais uma vez ele agradecia aos céus por estar tão acostumado a mentir.

- Lobisomem ou não, você está em meu território. Não viu as marcas? Saia! – e com essas palavras pulou em cima de Lupin. Este, pego de surpresa, não teve tempo nem de se esquivar, recebendo o peso do outro no seu peito. Por sorte, o chão com folhas amorteceu sua queda, e ele conseguiu rolar para trás e empurrar seu oponente. Puxando a varinha, Remo tentou estuporar seu oponente, mas este se desviou com agilidade do feitiço.

Lupin usava somente a varinha, enquanto o outro parecia desconhecer mágica. Uma ligeira vantagem ia aparecendo a favor do ex-professor, tendo em vista que seu oponente estava começando a ficar com seus movimentos menos rápidos pelo cansaço. Incrivelmente, o outro parecia não ter condicionamento físico, mesmo sendo magro e morando (segundo ele) na floresta. Sua vitória parecia impossível não fosse sua agilidade. A luta não ia durar muito. Esses pensamentos passavam pela mente do membro da ordem com a velocidade da luz, e ele se concentrava apenas em manter o outro correndo. Um único descuido do outro e um feitiço o atingiria, pensava ele, mas o lobisomem hostil parecia prever onde ele ia lançar o feitiço e se desviava, mesmo que mostrasse aparente cansaço. Todos os dois iriam provavelmente ficar duelando a noite toda, mas um barulho à sua direita despertou a atenção do ex-monitor. Era Staceway, que estava ali, olhando para os dois com uma cara que demonstrava surpresa e alarme. Assim que os olhos dos dois subordinados de greyback se encontraram, ele desaparatou, dando ao outro a chance de estuporá-lo. Medo e remorsos se espalharam pelo corpo do membro da Ordem.

Assim que Remo estuporou seu oponente, dois altos craques indicaram a chegada de Staceway e Greyback na clareira. Os olhos da dupla corriam de Lupin para o lobisomem caído no chão. O ex-professor tentou se justificar:

- Eu estava dando um passeio no bosque quando esse maluco me atacou, dizendo que eu estava no território dele...

- E você realmente está no território dele, só que ele não tem o direito de te atacar. Não quero brigas entre lobisomens – respondeu Greyback com sua voz de cachorro.

- Quer que eu acorde o Caio? – Perguntou Stace

- Quero, faça isso logo para o nosso novato ver como tratamos desordeiros.

Obedecendo imediatamente, Stace lançou o "enervate" no lobisomem hostil e este recuperou os sentidos, mas tentou imediatamente correr assim que viu Fenrir, parecendo saber o que o aguardava. Imediatamente Stace lançou nele o feitiço das pernas presas, enquanto lobo o pegou pelo colarinho e perguntou:

- Qual é a primeira regra que vocês devem obedecer sob meu comando?

- Nunca atacar outro lobisomem... – disse Caio, o medo claramente estampado em seu rosto.

- Então porque fez isso?

- Ele estava em meu território, senhor.

- E você deu tempo para ele sair?

- Não – disse ele engolindo em seco. E era a pura verdade, Remo mal tivera tempo de se defender.

- Então era o que devia ter feito - E sem mais uma palavra, começou a chutar socar e morder o outro.

Pego de surpresa, Remo ficou sem ação ao ver o outro ser trucidado daquela maneira. Greyback não perdoava, parecia descontar toda sua raiva em cima de Caio, que já estava com cortes sérios e hematomas. Fenrir só parou quando o outro já estava quase desmaiando. Virou-se para Lupin e Stace e rosnou:

- Saiam já daqui, os dois, antes que eu mude de idéia sobre não punir você, novato.

Eles não esperaram segunda Ordem. Correndo para tentar esquecer o espetáculo macabro que tinham acabado de presenciar. Assim que saíram do bosque diminuíram o passo para uma caminhada rápida, e uma lembrança veio à mente de Lupin:

- Por que você nos denunciou ao Fenrir? – Perguntou ele, tentando ao máximo não demonstrar irritação na voz.

Como se a pergunta não estivesse muito clara, Stace parou e ficou olhando para Lupin com uma cara estranha. O membro da Ordem percebeu que tinha falado uma asneira.

- Quero dizer, a gente poderia ter resolvido isso sem Greyback, não? – Tentou concertar Lupin.

- Não, não poderíamos. – Retrucou Stace.

-Mas por quê?

-Se o outro lobisomem tivesse te denunciado com certeza ia tentar amenizar a barra dele. E ia sobrar para você.

-Mas como assim, eu não estava fazendo nada de errado.

-Ah, ele provavelmente teria contado umas lorotas, e acho que o Lobo só aliviou sua barra porque você é novato. Em geral ele ataca os dois brigões.

-É, mas eu estava só me defendendo, não estava atacando ele!

-Bem, não era isso que parecia. Mas relaxa, o que passou, passou. Não vamos mais falar disso.

E seguiram pelos campos vazios, já escuros com o passar das horas, e o cheiro da grama invadia as narinas da dupla, um cheiro ao mesmo tempo frio e reconfortante, que lembrava à Lupin A Toca. A lua já estaria alta no céu não fosse à névoa que agora tomava conta de tudo, bloqueando a pouca claridade que a lua lançava sobre os campos. Um frio estranho parecia subir pelas pernas da dupla, aparentemente tentando esfriar a alma dos dois. Remo estava extremamente deprimido, ele não tinha a intenção de machucar Caio, mas acabou deixando ele (indiretamente) quase morto...

- Ah, sim, Remo Lupin – Falou Stace, sobressaltando o companheiro – Você me deve um jantar...

- Bem, e quando poderei pagar minha dívida?

-Que tal hoje?

-A vontade é do freguês...

-Então está marcado, ainda bem que eu ainda não jantei...

-Mas a sua mulher não preparou nada?

-Ela foi viajar, e não tente escapar. Qual vai ser o cardápio de hoje?

-Não sei ainda, depende do que me vier na cabeça...

-Quer dizer que se eu te tacar um frango na cabeça vai ter canja? – Retrucou Stace com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto

-Provavelmente não... Não gosto de cabelo na comida

-Está certo...

E seguiu em silêncio até a casa de Stace, toda escura. Ao entrarem na casa, Remo subiu até o seu quarto para deixar as pesadas roupas que estava e pegar um livro de receitas de bolso que ele mantinha sempre à mão para qualquer eventualidade (como agora). Abriu na parte de receitas com carne vermelha (em geral mais usada quando a lua cheia se aproximava) e começou a procurar por alguma coisa que fosse fácil e boa. Encontrou um filé de carne ao molho de conhaque que lhe pareceu bem ao gosto de seu anfitrião, (principalmente o molho) e desceu para a cozinha para verificar se tinha os ingredientes que ele precisaria.

Depois de conjurar alguns ingredientes que faltavam na despensa e colocar a receita no fogo, Lupin foi verificar aonde eles iriam comer. Encontrou uma sala de jantar com uma mesa grande onde poderiam comer confortavelmente, caso acontecesse uma limpeza rápida. Executou o feitiço Limpar e conjurou uma toalha de mesa, dois copos, pratos e talheres e um descanso. Acendendo o enorme candelabro acima de sua cabeça, Lupin se afastou um pouco para ver como ficara a arrumação e percebeu que um dos talheres não estava perfeitamente simétrico. Depois de corrigida a imperfeição ele foi para a cozinha acabar de supervisionar a refeição.

-Um cheiro bom de comida já se espalhava pela casa quando Stace surgiu na cozinha, farejando o ar:

-Nossa, é impressão minha ou você usou conhaque nessa receita?

-Usei sim, por quê? Você não gosta? – Perguntou Lupin, temeroso de que tivesse feito mais uma besteira (uma já era suficiente naquele dia).

-Muito ao contrário, qualquer bebida é bem-vinda.

-OK. Deixei pra você a escolha do que vamos tomar.

-Bem, melhor assim. Como já tem alguma coisa de álcool no prato acho que vou abrir uma garrafa de algo mais leve. Que tal um vinho tinto?

-Ótimo.

-Tenho um ótimo, fabricação chilena, bem suave.

-Engraçado você sugerindo da gente tomar alguma coisa suave...

-Engraçadinho... Quer dizer então que quer tomar alguma coisa mais forte?

-Não, obrigado. – Disse Lupin, atendendo a ordem do seu fígado – Já está pronto, vamos comer!

Ese sentaram à mesa para saborear a comida depois daquele que tinha sido um dia cansativo e bem esclarecedor apesar de tudo.

N/A: Esse é dedicado à minha família, que me apoiou e ajudou quando eu mais precisava. Até mesmo para a minha maninha, que apesar de tudo me ama (eu acho).

O que acharam? Quando eu vou voltar para Curitiba? Quando vou poder comprar meu material escolar? Quem vai estar na minha turma? O que eu fao para a minha mão direita desinchar? Essas são as perguntas que não saem da minha cabeça (além de outras coisas).

Críticas, dúvidas ou sugestões por meio de review. Obrigado aos meus (Ou eu deveria dizer as minha O.o) cinco leitores (as) pela paciência.


End file.
